Pedazos del Alma
by Soteria Black
Summary: Hermione fue traicionada por la persona más importante de su vida, después de mucho tiempo, las sombras de su pasado regresan. Uno pidiendo perdón, el otro reclamando lo que estaba destinado a ser suyo
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no son míos ya quisiera yooooo

Hecho para todas aquellas que sabes que Hermione no se debía a ver quedado con Ron

Escrito por

Soteria Black

Capítulo I  
_  
_

_Positivo, positivo, positivo…_

_Positivo _

_POSITIVO_

Una sola palabra podía cambiarte la vida radicalmente  
Eso Hermione lo sabía, esa palabra había cambiado todo lo que conocía, lo que quería, lo que anhelaba.

Sus sueños  
Su amigos  
Sus ideales  
Su amor…

Pero también gracias a esa palabra supo cómo era la realidad de todo lo que le rodeaba, sus amigos se habían quitado la máscara y había revelado su verdadero yo.

Para ellos era una traidora, una usurpadora, una mentirosa

Y todo lo que había hecho era enamorarse de el…  
Darle todo lo que ella era, sin reservas. Y en cambio el solo le dio migajas, solo era su centro de atención cuando se metía en problemas, cuando tenía problemas con ella, Cuando quería sexo.

Se sentía utilizada pero, lo amaba ,pensó que con el tiempo si le entregaba todo lo quería la amaría ,lograría ver en ella a una mujer para ser su compañera día a día en las buenas y en las malas.

Pero que equivocada estaba, nunca la vio así.

…. 

-Me va a doler verdad-susurro la chica

Él le daba pequeños besos a su cuello, mientras sus dedos acariciaban la carne rosada de sus sexo, tan suave, tan apretado, tan virgen, tan suyo.

-Solo un poco, pero luego solo habrá placer-Contesto el chico con voz ronca

Le había entregado su virginidad, pero para el solo fue una noche más, un coño más, sin rostro, a él solo le importaba esa chica que con solo una mirada lo había tenido cayendo bajo.

Aun le dolía, después de tanto tiempo sentía como su corazón sangraba por él.

-Mami?-llamo una voz infantil

Una mujer de cabello rizado, estaba plantando pequeñas plantas en un jardín pequeño pero muy bonito.

-Aquí estoy mi amor-Grito con una sonrisa bailando en su bello rostro

La criatura al ver a su madre corrió hacia ella, soltando un chillido infantil. Colgándose al cuello de la mujer y dándole pequeños besos en el rostro sonrojado de su madre.

El pequeño solo contaba con cuatro años, y era un niño muy amoroso, inteligente y muy territorial.  
Sus ojos verdes reflejaban la inocencia de la niñez, su rostro de querubín era perfecto tan parecido a el cuándo tenía esa edad, era su retrato andante, lo único que había sacado de ella era su sonrisita.

La mujer tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro que solo podía ser fruto de amor hacia su hijo.

-Mami, te tengo una excelente noticia

-A ver cuál es esa EXELENTE noticia-pregunto abrazándolo más fuerte.

-Soñé con mi papa!-Grito feliz el niño, tomando el rostro de su madre con sus pequeñas manitas

El corazón de la mujer se paró al escucharlo.

….

5 años antes  
Londres, Inglaterra

En una habitación dos jóvenes sentían que su vida daba un giro radical

Ella tenía el corazón roto

El solo buscaba una solución para que su vida no se arruinara

-Harry, por favor no!-rogo la chica

-Lo siento pero tú lo sabias desde un principio!-grito-NO TE AMO!,No quiero nada que me ate de esa manera, te tenías que haber cuidado, Hermione ,somos jóvenes ,tengo planes y en esos planes no entras tú!-dijo tajante ,rompiendo el corazón de Hermione. Él quería las riendas de su vida, que por lo menos una vez ser libre y además él tenía a otra mujer que amaba con toda el alma, esa hermosa chica que lo acompaña en sus pensamientos cada día, esa aun en la guerra estaba en su mente.

-No te estoy pidiendo que te ates a mí-lloro-Solo tenía que decirte que estamos esperando un hijo, y me cuide pero no todo funciona 100%, y sé que no me amas, no me lo tienes que restregar cada segundo.

-Mira solo hay una solución y es la mejor de todas

-cuál?-pregunto con una daga en el corazón

-Que no lo tengas

…..

_Presente_

-Es ella –dijo un hombre de ojos grises

-Estas seguro?

-Por supuesto, el mismo rostro, pero ahora mucho más adulto y más hermoso-sonrió viendo la fotografía en donde se observaban a una mujer con un niño

-Entonces eso es todo la encontraste, se acabó..-comento un moreno muy guapo al hombre

-No mi amigo es solo el principio de recuperar lo que siempre debió ser mío -sonrió con una sonrisa fría

Ojala y les guste estaba escuchando una canción cuando se me vino a la mente esta idea y dije por qué no?

Por favor si les gusta dejen sus comentarios o sugerencias así sabré si les gusto o no!

FELICES VACACIONES


	2. Capitulo II

No soy Rica,No soy Rubia ,Yo hubiera dejado A Hermione con Harry o Con Draco :P

Asi que pues NO SOY _**J. K. Rowling**_

Escrito por

Soteria Black

Capitulo II

Un hombre de cabello negro estaba sentado en una silla frente a una chimenea, con una copa de vino en la mano, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto a la mujer que estaba parada alado de él.  
Era una mujer hermosa, su largo cabello Rojo era perfecto, su rostro era tan fino, tan bello, sus labios eran carnosos hechos para besar, rojos como la sangre muy apetecibles. Sus ojos eran de un azul como el océano, pero eran tan fríos que le quitaba la hermosura que deberían de tener. Ginebra Wesley era una mujer sin sentimientos, era calculadora, descarada chantajista. Pero eso solo fue el resultado de la pobreza que sufrió de niña y aunque tuvo una familia que la adoraba no le fue suficiente, para ella el dinero era el centro del mundo eso y el poder. Si le preguntabas a Ginebra que era lo más importante para ella, la respuesta seria Harry Potter, su adorado esposo, pero que ilusos eran cuando decía esas palabras que a todos derretía, decían que era una mujer admirable, pero la verdad era que lo más importante para ella era el dinero, el poder y eso solo se lo daba el apellido Potter.

GINEBRA POTTER

Que bien se escuchaba, y aunque su matrimonio no fuera perfecto, no importaba tenía dinero…

Total

Además en lo que se refiere al sexo con Harry siempre había sido bueno, era muy bueno en la cama, y ella tenía fuentes para decir si era bueno o no, le encantaba los hombres, había tenido amantes antes de Harry ,y aun en su matrimonio los seguía teniendo. Pero su marido era un Dios en la cama.

Además era muy guapo, con esa estatura, con esos ojos de un hermoso verde, su rostro era tan varonil, su cuerpo…

QUE PODIA DECIR?

-Harry?-su marido aún seguía sin percatarse de su presencia, seguía tan sumido en sus pensamientos, ésos pensamientos que lo atormentaban aun en estos tiempos, su corazón aun estaba desecho por lo que había hecho hace 5 años, no sabía nada de ella, había desaparecido desde ese día cuando le dijo todo aquello y en su tiempo no le importo, hasta se alegró.

Ahora eso le carcomía, le dolía tanto…

Esa chica que había dado todo por él, y el cómo le pago? Despreciándola, tratándola como basura…

Aun recordaba el sabor de sus labios, la suavidad de su piel, recordaba cómo se sentía dentro de ella, era tan cálida, tan apretada, Era perfecta.

…

Londres 5 años antes

**Dos amantes reposaban en la cama después de amarse hasta el amanecer los rayos del sol entraban por los ventanales, bañando de luz la espalda desnuda de la joven amante, mientras tanto el joven acariciaba su hermoso rostro deteniéndose en las pecas de su nariz, eso que ella decía que era un desperfecto, para él era perfecto, le daba un toque infantil a su rostro de ninfa.**

**La chica miraba el rostro del joven, lo amaba tanto, aunque él no la quisiera de esa forma ella lo amaba y no perdía la esperanza de que algún día la amara como ella lo hacía.**

**-Me quedaría aquí todo el día, pero tengo cosas que hacer—dijo Harry rompiendo el momento mágico que había tenido.**

**Hermione frunció él seño ante lo dicho, ella pensaba que se quedaría con ella, durante el resto del día, no lo había visto en toda la semana, hasta ayer en la noche que llego a la casa de ella reclamando sus labios y haciéndola suya.**

**-Pensé que te quedarías conmigo-comento la chica con tristeza**

**-Hermione, lo siento tengo planes, me es imposible cancelarlos-dijo, separándose de ella.**

**-Harry, no puedes cancelarlos o no quieres?-pregunto con tristeza y a la vez con enojo.**

**El solo se quedó callado mientras la veía cubrirse su hermoso cuerpo, no le podía decir "Hermione tengo planes con Ginny y planeo follarmela toda la noche" tampoco era tan malo.**

**-Hermione, sabes cómo empezó esta relación sin ataduras-contesto con voz fría, haciendo que ella se estremeciera con sus palabras ella sabían que eran ciertas aunque le dolían pero era nada más que la verdad.**

**-Lo se Harry, lo sé-Hermione salió de la cama enrollada en la sabana hacia el cuarto de baño. Cerrando la puerta tras ella, dejo que las lágrimas fluyeran.**

**La mejor decisión que podía tomar en ese momento era irse con su padre de vacaciones como había planeado hacerlo, pero Harry le había dicho que le gustaría pasar tiempo con ella. Que tonta era, no podía dejarlo ir aunque le destrozara el alma lo amaba. Donde estaba la princesa Gryffindor, donde estaba la chica más inteligente de Hogwarts, ella que había enfrentado tanta oscuridad a tan temprana edad, le tenía miedo a dejar a Harry.**

…

Presente

Ojala y la volviera a ver, y pedirle perdón.

-Harry-Llamo su mujer, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Volteo hacia su mujer no se había percatado de que estaba a su lado, su mujer era muy hermosa pero era tan fría…

Que tonto había sido, fue tan estúpido se dejó deslumbrar.

Y había perdido

Por el momento

La ruleta había empezado a girar

…...

Mientras tanto un hombre rubio miraba la fotografía de una mujer.

Draco Malfoy , que se podía decir de el?

Eran tantas cosas de las que se podían decir de el:

Mortifago

Mujeriego

Rico

Calculador

Serio

Sarcástico

Despreocupado

Arrogante

Playboy

Rubio, hey obviamente natural.

Y la lista era larga

De una blanquecina y tersa piel dándole un aspecto de enfermizo, dotado de unos rasgos faciales finos y delicados para pertenecer a un hombre. De un rubio pálido dando a parecer albino según la luz que le ilumine, de orbes celeste ceniza que muestran una mirada intensa y que llegan a ser realmente llamativas ante tan hermoso rasgos.

Era muy hermoso

Se decían muchas cosas de él, pero no sabían todo.

Solo se sabía lo que a él le convenía.

Por ejemplo nadie nunca supo que tras todo ese odio que supuestamente le profesaba a Hermione Granger, había una atracción que poco a poco se convirtió en amor, y si aunque suene extraño y loco es verdad, por eso la trataba como la trataba y aunque sonaba infantil desde el principio de los tiempos los hombres demostraban así su "amor o gusto" (en algunos casos no todos eran tan estúpidos al hacer eso) a las mujeres.

Y eso hizo Draco Malfoy con Hermione, y había pagado caro eso, ella se había enamorado de Potter y el solo miraba, en ese momento él no podía hacer mucho, pero ahora el caso era otro, había llegado el momento de recuperar lo perdido, lo que le pertenecía, costase lo costase, ella estaría con él a su lado en su cama, haciéndola gritar de placer.

Cada noche soñaba con ella, tocando su perfecta piel, besándola dándole tanto placer, estando enterrado en ella, derramando su semilla en ella.

Y que ese vientre plano creciera un hijo de el.

Tantas cosas por hacer

Pero había algo más no solo tenía que ganársela a ella, NO ahora también a su hijo, había investigado a su hijo también, total venia dentro del paquete mayor.

Era un niño muy inteligente, obviamente teniendo a esa madre.

Aunque en lo físico se parecía a él, pero veía un punto bueno en su aspecto ,su cabello era negro como el de cara rajada, pero tenía muchas mechas castañas igual al de ella y como buen observador que era, se había dado cuenta que cada día mas ,su cabellos estaba pasando de negro a castaño aleluya .

Pero el punto no era el físico del niño, si no su comportamiento era un niño MUY inteligente y amable, IGUAL QUE SU MADRE.

No le importaba que el padre fuera Harry, mientras fuera de ella, total padre es el que cría no el que engendra.

Y él era el que iba a guiarlo sería su hijo, lo querría como si fuera de su sangre.

Además tendría a la mujer que siempre debió estar a su lado

…...

Aquí la ruleta empezó a girar, ahora donde caerá.

Se puede perdonar tantas humillaciones?

Se puede amar a un enemigo?

Ok a ver qué tal me quedo ojala y les guste, dejen sus Reviews….


End file.
